


We Don't Need Words

by abbyleaf101



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Natasha mentioned in passing, Phil and Clint have sex, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, fluffy angst porn, slight angst, they don't need words anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyleaf101/pseuds/abbyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The different ways they have sex says a lot about who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Need Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for a friend of mine who is shameless and an evil enabler. Originally published over on my Tumblr   
> Unbeta'd

The different ways they like to have sex says a lot.

Clint likes shower sex. He likes the warmth of the water running down his back, the slippiness under his feet, knees, hands - just that tiny spike of adrenaline that keeps him on his toes. He likes the close space, the lack of finesse; he lives by the motto that you get clean just to get dirty again. He likes feeling hemmed in, supported; his favourite place is up high, so he can see everything; small spaces mean he can know exactly where he is and where everything else is, too.

Mostly, though, Clint likes shower sex because it means safety. It means none of them are out on a mission; he doesn’t have to worry (too much) that he’ll walk outside to hear news of someone’s death. It means Natasha is safely home, Phil is with him and will be for the foreseeable future; he himself has nothing more pressing to worry about than how long the hot water will last. It means Phil will wake up next to him, will trail fingers down his chest and lower still, stroke and rub and grind with a mischievous glint in his eye; get them both a little dirty, and they’ll trip into the shower together. Maybe Clint will get down of his hands and needs, or Phil will, or maybe they’ll experiment in the humid spray; it doesn’t really matter.

They’ll both come, and afterwards Phil will wash Clint’s hair with firm, steady hands and Clint will rinse off Phil’s shoulders, holding him close.

_

Phil, however, likes wall sex. Really, really likes wall sex. He likes the feel of Clint hard and solid underneath him, he likes that its rougher and harder and he can shove against Clint and know he can’t go anywhere; he likes that he can pin Clint’s hands above his hands and they’ll stay there, straining desperately for leverage when he takes Clint into his mouth and sinks down as far as he can go. He likes the hardness of the floor on his knees and Clint’s legs as they shake either side of him.

In the end, though, Phil likes wall sex because it means they don’t have the patience to make it to the bedroom. It means being alive, it means being out of danger - it means relief and need and so much blinding, breathless pleasure to be together. It means stripping off the suits and the calmness, it means being brutal and passionate and so in love it fucking hurts. Its immediate, and real, and there’s nowhere either of them can hide under the harsh apartment lights; no covers, no low lighting, no romance - just them, and what they’re doing, and who they are when Fury’s bullshit has been fucked away.

Dishevelled and heaving they’ll both sink to the floor, not really cuddling; sit against the wall pressed shoulder to hip. They’ll have time for shower sex in the morning.

-

The different ways they like to have sex mean a lot. But that’s all right. If no-one else can understand them, no-one can use it against them.


End file.
